Los días de escuela para un Winchester y un par de ángeles
by BGQueen
Summary: Los ángeles parecían tener algún tipo de gusto especial para hacerle bromas a los Winchester, ¿pero qué se supone que deben hacer cuando están atrapados en un mundo que parece ser perfecto y donde viven las vidas que siempre desearon tener? ¿Es un castigo o una recompensa? ¿Podrán sobrevivir a la colegio una vez más?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, éste es oficialmente mi primer fic de Supernatural que será de a capítulos, no suelo hacerlo mucho ya que me gusta escribir cosas de un sólo capítulo pero aquí lo tienen y espero que mi idea les agrade un poco, la idea es similar a la de otra autora pero no es la misma, está es mía y sólo mía. Cada diálogo es de mi exclusiva autoria.

Supernatural no me pertenece, es de Eric Kripke y demás productores, espero disfruten esto.

* * *

-Oh, que dolor de cabeza, maldita sea –se quejó Dean, tallando con la muñeca su frente, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había puesto a sudar-. Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta con mis propias manos… -gruño aún recostado sobre lo que parecía ser la alfombra de algún lugar.

-Trata de hablar más bajo, Dean, haces que me palpite la cabeza… -le reprochó el castaño irguiéndose hasta estar sentado sobre el suelo, sintiendo distraídamente la tela de la alfombra bajo la palma de sus manos.

Le costó un par de segundos el enfocar sus ojos para poder ver en dónde se encontraban, suspiro, pensó que eso de los secuestros pararían después del cambio tan extremo que recibió Crowley cuando trataron de curarlo. No recordaba nada, las únicas imágenes en su cabeza eran las de esa misma tarde cuando su hermano y él había decidido salir juntos por algo de cenar a una cafetería que quedaba bastante cerca de su motel, después la visita de Castiel a medio camino, algunos gritos –del ángel, de su hermano, suyos y de alguien más que no recordaba- y luego, como si le hubieran cubierto los ojos, todo se volvía negro y no había nada más que recordar. Nada. Sam maldijo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos unos momentos para apaciguar el dolor en sus sienes por pasar tanto tiempo inconsciente y por los gritos de su hermano que parecía haber ignorado su petición anterior. Sam inspeccionó el lugar, sabiendo de sobra que su hermano se mantendría ocupado gritando y amenazando a viva voz al bicho que los había traído hasta allí en contra de su voluntad y, al parecer, usando la fuerza bruta ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial las piernas, sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón entero. El lugar llamo su atención cuando fue capaz de enfocar sus ojos sin que todo le diera vueltas, parecía ser el despacho de algún director de escuela, normal y predecible de lo que se esperaba en esos lugares: algunos trofeos detrás del escritorio, varios diplomas colgados en la pared resguardados por marcos dorados y unas tantas fotos más de jóvenes sonrientes recibiendo conmemoraciones o medallas.

Sam se levanto como pudo del suelo, las piernas le estaban matando pero no podía seguir ahí sentado, desde ese ángulo no era capaz de ver las fotos bien. Miro el escritorio y noto la taza de café que aún estaba caliente y medio llena de ese liquido del mismo color que su nombre, sobre la superficie del escritorio había algunos papeles revueltos, unos cuadernos con quién sabe qué cosas escritas –la caligrafía era aún peor que la de Dean- y un par de marcos con dos fotografías. Sam dudo pero al final decidió tomar uno de ellos y cuando pudo observarlo con atención tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejarlo caer al suelo.

-Dean… Dean, tienes que ver esto. En serio tienes que ver esto. –La voz de Sam se escuchaba forzada, como si las palabras resultaran ser un esfuerzo sobrehumano para él, a Dean eso no le paso desapercibido así que se levanto del suelo como pudo, a él también le estaban matando las piernas y los brazos.

-¿Qué es? ¿Crowley con un vestido de bailarina bailando el Lago de los Cisnes? Necesito reírme un rato –comentó el rubio, agarrando el borde del escritorio para mantenerse de pie sin comenzar a temblar, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a sus piernas? No era capaz de sentirlas.

Sam le paso la fotografía aún sorprendido y Dean la tomó alzando una de sus cejas confundido.

Dean miro la fotografía un par de segundos sin entender nada hasta que algo en su cerebro hizo clic y reconoció a los hombres que estaban retratados en ella. Eran su padre y Bobby sonriendo a la cámara con las manos estrechadas firmemente, vestidos con trajes bastante raros y formales, Dean parpadeó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al ver de nuevo a su padre sonreír, lo extrañaba horrores desde el incidente con la puerta del infierno y verlo ahí, tan fresco y vivo le traía recuerdos que prefería mantener guardados muy dentro de sí mismo. Observo la fotografía un buen rato hasta que algo logró llamarle la atención.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿El nombre de un manicomio o algo así? ¿Qué lugar se llama ''KU''? ¿Qué hacen Bobby y papá frente a un manicomio? –Preguntó de golpe el rubio, dejándose llevar por un momento. El hecho de sentirse perdido en cualquier lugar jamás le había gustado y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

-No es ningún manicomio, Dean, ''KU'' es la abreviatura de la Universidad de Kansas. Estamos en Kansas... pero, ¿qué hacen Bobby y papá frente a la universidad?... ¿notaste eso? Papá se ve muy viejo, como antes de desaparecer… es extraño porque desde lo de mamá, él no había estado en Kansas… -razonó el menor de los Winchester ganándose un asentimiento por parte de su hermano.

-¿Qué hay con esos trajes? Jamás había visto a Bobby llevando corbata… le va bastante bien, si se viera así más seguido tendría más acción todos los fines de semana. Algunas señoras adictas al bingo caerían rendidas a sus pies –dijo Dean sonriendo, esperando que, donde fuera que estuviera, aquel hombre que durante años le estuvo haciendo de padre con ellos dos lo hubiera escuchado.

-Dean… -lo reprendió su hermano, realmente no tenía ganas de bromear en un momento como ése. Joder, ¿dónde rayos estaban?-. No entiendo nada.

-Yo sí –declaró el rubio dejando una vez más el marco donde estaba para mirar a su hermano.

-Dame la versión sin groserías y estrípers –respondió Sam cruzándose de brazos.

-Que chistoso eres Sammy, ja-ja… no, escucha, ¿no te parece muy común esto? –Preguntó Dean inclinando su cabeza para agregar énfasis a lo que decía.

-No… para nada –confesó el más alto ladeando su cabeza.

-Dude, mira a tu alrededor… todo esto es otro juego de Gabriel, el dolor de cabeza, eso de no recordar nada, la jodida sensación que tengo de tener plumas en la boca –agregó, chasqueando la lengua con una mueca en el rostro-, la fotografía y todo ese rollo de la escuela. Es una broma como la de telelandia, o lo de tu martes trece… todo esto apesta a ángel, a ESE ángel.

-No… no creo que haya sido Gabriel –protestó en voz baja el menor, balanceando su peso de un pie al otro incomodo con la situación y consigo mismo.

-No, no, Sam, no vamos a ponernos en plan _mi novio es inocente y sólo está jugando_ –gruño el más bajo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Gabriel no es mi novio –murmuro Sam como quién no quiere la cosa. ¿A quién engañaba? Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de todo lo que pasaba cada vez que el menor de los Winchester y el ángel adicto a las golosinas estaban juntos. Ambos lograban crear esa atmosfera romántica que cualquier película adolescente envidiaría.

-Ya, y seguramente yo soy Madonna, ¿no? ¿Acaso me ves con pechos y medias de red o mi me has escuchado cantar 'Like a Virgin'? ¿No? Ve y dile tus mentiras a los sordos, a lo mejor ellos te creen –dijo Dean frunciendo el ceño, ¿en serio Sam creía que no se daba cuenta? Por Dios, él lo había criado, prácticamente, lo conocía como a la palma de su mano. Nada, _nada_, que tuviera que ver con Sam le pasaba desapercibido.

Sam mordió su labio avergonzado, no se supone que su hermano debería echarle en cara cosas así. No era su culpa que aún no estuviera listo para declararse de buenas a primeras a ese ángel. Tenía que ser especial y él no iba a arruinarlo por un impulso estúpido. Eso de actuar sin pensar era trabajo exclusivo de su hermano.

-¿Qué me dices tú? No veo que tú y Cas vayan a ningún lado, ¿aún te atragantas con tu propia saliva cuando quieres decirle algo lindo? –Contraataco Sam molesto.

-Eso fue bajo, incluso para ti, Sammy –reclamó Dean con la voz ronca y las cejas tan juntas que parecían una sola línea de ira mal disimulada.

-Tú comenzaste, Dean –respondió el menor volteándole el rostro a su hermano, igual a como solía hacerlo cuando su padre le decía que no podían quedarse más en la ciudad a la que llegaban tras la pista de un nuevo monstruo.

Los dos evitaron mirarse por unos minutos, conteniendo lo que sentían para no empezar a soltar palabras de las que después iban a arrepentirse.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó Bobby entrando por la puerta del despacho con algunos folders bajo el brazo y un traje mucho mejor del que Dean había apreciado en aquella fotografía algunos minutos antes.

-¿Bobby? –Murmuraron los dos hermanos a la vez, sorprendidos de ver al hombre frente a ellos. Ése definitivamente era Bobby pero a la vez parecía alguien completamente distinto, tan lleno de vida y confiado de su entorno, nadie sería capaz de decir que ese hombre, ese mismo hombre, había tenido que hacer cosas horribles para proteger a personas que ni siquiera sabían lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Director Singer, chicos, así deben llamarme cuando estén en el colegio. Ya se los había dicho –corrigió el hombre, tomando rumbo hasta su escritorio para dejar los folders sobre él y después dejarse caer sobre la cómoda silla de piel que había detrás del mueble.

-¿Director? ¿Director de qué? –Preguntó Dean con ese tono de incredulidad que usaba con más frecuencia desde que Cas había llegado a su vida.

Cas. Claro, ¿cómo es qué se había olvidado de él? Se supone que él estuvo con ellos cuando toda esa locura comenzó, esperaba, realmente preocupado, que Gabriel no decidiera golpearlo como la última vez que ambos habían cruzado sus caminos.

-¿Dónde está Cas, Bobby? –El hombre le dedico una mirada severa y él entendió el mensaje enseguida-. Quiero decir: director Singer.

-Primero díganme porqué es que están aquí, ¿volviste a pelear fuera de clases, Dean? ¿O fue Sam está vez? Chicos, en serio, me estoy haciendo viejo para esto, no voy a estar ahí para siempre salvándoles el trasero –declaró Bobby agarrando su tasa de café para darle un largo sorbo, esperando las interminables excusas que cualquiera de los dos jóvenes dirían.

-¿Pelearme? ¿Por qué me pelearía yo, Bo-… director Singer? –Preguntó Sam completamente perdido.

-Por Gabriel, ¿quién más sino él? Ya le he advertido al señor Speight que si sigue con esas bromas los dos van a terminar expulsados del colegio. Ya no puedo intervenir más, Sam, dile a tu chico que si no se controla más voy a sacarlo a patadas yo mismo –habló Bobby con tanta naturalidad que por un segundo los dos hermanos realmente creyeron lo que escuchaban.

-¿Mi chico? –Cuestionó Sam colorado hasta la raíz de su cabello.

-Oh, lo siento, es verdad que aún no se lo pides formalmente. Pero, hijo, ya viene siendo hora de que lo hagas.

-Justamente eso pienso yo –agregó el rubio sonriendo con autosuficiencia, sabiendo que su hermano estaba pasándolo de lo peor. No era cosa de todos los días que el hombre que considerabas tu segundo padre viniera y te dijera que estabas perdiendo al chico de tus sueños. Bien, la vida de los Winchester era bastante rara, pero nunca tan _rara_.

-Hazle caso a tu hermano, a él le funcionó con Castiel, ¿cuánto llevan ya? ¿Un año? Como ha pasado el tiempo.

Ahora fue el turno del mayor de los Winchester para quedarse en blanco, ¿Cas y él? ¿Cas y él en una relación de un año? ¿Su Cas? Todo esto debía ser una broma, una muy cruel que le cobraría con su propia sangre a Gabriel cuando lo encontraran.

-Oh, vaya, mejor váyanse de una vez o no llegaran a su siguiente clase, los veo en casa –dijo Bobby, levantándose de su silla para arrastrar a ambos hermanos fuera de su oficina y poder tener un momento de paz, amaba a esos chicos pero la mayoría de las veces lograban hacer que sus nervios se destrozaran-, no lleguen muy tarde y pueden invitar a sus _amigos_ a cenar. Hasta luego, idiotas, no hagan que los expulse… hoy, al menos.

La puerta del despacho se cerró frente a sus narices y el sonido chillante de una campana hizo acto de presencia no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos dos de pies. Las puertas del lugar empezaron a abrirse y más chicos de su edad o un poco menores empezaron a revolotear por todos lados, algunos saludaban a Dean, o a Sam y los demás se dedicaban a saludarlos a los dos con grandes sonrisas y promesas de que los verían en el almuerzo o entrenamiento de _sepa-Dios-de-qué-estaban-hablando _de algo que había sonado como fútbol.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando? –Preguntó Dean forzando su sonrisa para que nadie sospechara de lo aterrado que en realidad estaba.

Cuando ambos estuvieron solos en el pasillo pudieron respirar de nuevo.

-Esto es demasiado raro. Me está destrozando los nervios –dijo Sam, restregando sus enormes manos contra su cara para después pasarla por su cabello exhausto y con indicios de un ataque de pánico.

-Todo es culpa de ese puto ángel. Maldito hijo de perra, todo es su culpa, todo esto es una puta broma, ¡¿te diviertes, Gabriel?! Joder, voy a matarlo, voy a destrozarle el cuello con mis propias manos hasta que ya no pueda más… hijo de puta, bastardo, voy a matarte…

-¡Hey!, ten cuidado con lo que dices Mono sin Pelo, puedo matarte con sólo un chasquido de mis dedos, así que ni siquiera me provoques.

-¿Gabriel? –Murmuro Sam, por estar viendo a su hermano no se había dado cuenta de cuando e ángel había aparecido ahí con ellos, al menos ya se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que todo estaba bien con él.

-¡Devuélvenos a nuestra dimensión de una buena vez, ángel de pacotilla! –Le exigió Dean siendo sostenido por su hermano parta no lanzársele encima y arruinar la única posibilidad de volver a casa.

-No puedo…

-Gabriel, por favor, estamos cansados de jugar con ustedes los ángeles… por favor, Gabriel –le pidió Sam, forzando su voz, de verdad que estaba hastiado de todos esos jueguitos angelicales.

-No entienden, de verdad no puedo… mis… mi gracia está bloqueada en éste lugar… no puedo usar mis poderes ni aunque yo quisiera hacerlo y de verdad, de verdad quiero hacerlo –respondió Gabriel, bajando la mirada al suelo, avergonzado de ser un inútil. Deseaba tanto ayudar a Sam pero no podía.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no hiciste eso? –Preguntó Dean realmente sorprendido, calmando de momento su instinto asesino, logrando que su hermano se decidiera a soltarlo de una vez.

-No… pero quién fuera que lo hubiera hecho debió pensar en todo.

-¿Y Cas? –Preguntó Sam, empezando a entrar en pánico por todas las cosas que estaban pasando a su alrededor, empezaba a sentirse mareado.

Los tres se miraron y temieron lo peor. Sabían de sobra que los ángeles en el cielo y la tierra estaban en busca de la cabeza de Castiel, y si alguno de ellos tuviera algo que ver con esto, le pobre ángel estaría en grave peligro.

-¿Dean…?

* * *

¿REVIWES?


	2. Chapter 2

Lo de siempre, disfruten la actualización, lo sé, me tarde demasiado pero es porque estaba con mis demás historias, que espero que hayan leído o me harán llorar... jajaja, espero que les guste. Gracias.

* * *

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? –Escupió Dean sorprendido y molesto de volver a verle la cara a ese ángel a pesar de haberles ayudado con Cas no había resultado ser una compañía demasiado grata.

-Dean… -lo reprendió Sam sin dejar de mirar al hombre que tenían enfrente, Gabriel también lo miraba con atención y sorpresa, más por la persona de quién se trataba y no por el hecho de encontrarlo en ese mundo completamente loco y paralelo.

-Te he dicho, Winchester, millones de veces que si sigues hablándome de esa forma haré que te saquen de aquí a patadas. El hecho de que estés con mi hermano no me evita poder desquitar un poco de mi frustración contigo cuando estamos en horario escolar, ahora, si eres tan amable, dime donde esta Cassie –respondió sin cambiar su voz apacible o su expresión de estar perdiendo su tiempo explicándole el abece a un mono.

-¿Balthazar? –Murmuro Gabriel sin poder creérselo. Ahí estaba su hermano, en el mundo real por supuesto, de pie como si nada confrontándose con Dean como un par de viejos. Visto desde un punto de vista todo aquello resultaba gracioso, pero ahora no era momento de reír, se dijo, estaban atrapados en un plano que no era el suyo y no podían encontrar a Castiel. Algo iba mal, todo eso era un juego que podría acabar con sus vidas, él lo sabía, no por nada era el mejor Trickster de todos los tiempos. Había gato encerrado.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te has saltado tus clases tan pronto, Gabriel? En serio, tú y Castiel deben dejar de reunirse esos dos Winchester, buscar mejores amistades, mejores ejemplos –dijo Balthazar suspirando y cerrando sus ojos cansado, no aguantaba a esos dos hermanos desde que se habían adentrado de cabeza a la vida de los suyos. Sería mentira si dijera que no estaba celoso largo tiempo que sus dos hermanos pequeños pasaban con Sam y Dean, pero también sería mentir si no aceptará que gracias a ellos dos sus hermanos habían… evolucionado a ser mejores personas. No le caían bien para nada, los detestaba con cada célula de su cuerpo, no obstante, apreciaba que ellos hubieran logrado salvar a sus hermanos de aquel abismo de soledad al que se condenaban solos.

-Yo no… no me… no entiendo nada de esto… -se rindió el arcángel sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que Balthazar decía y porque ahora lo veía como si necesitará un salvavidas para no hundirse. ¿Él? ¿Hundirse así como así? ¡Ja!

-Sam –lo llamó Balthazar observándolo fijamente, el menor de los Winchester dejo de ver a Gabriel para centrar su atención en el otro ángel –o humano, o demonio, o lo que fuera que era en esa extraña dimensión-. Lleva a Gabriel a sus clases, por favor.

-¿Disculpa? –respondió el más alto parpadeando confundido.

-Sí, a tus clases, las suyas, lo qué sea. Váyanse los dos antes de que los reporte por saltárselas. Ya –ordenó el mayor cruzándose de brazos exasperado y a casi nada de golpear algo.

Sam y Gabriel intercambiaron algunas miradas sin saber qué hacer o qué decir sobre lo que Balthazar les pedía con un tono muy poco paciente. ¿Qué tenían que hacer ahora? ¿De qué clases hablaba el otro ángel? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahora? Dios, todo esto le estaba causando una horrenda jaqueca al pobre Dean que no podía aguantar más balbuceos sin sentido. Quería encontrar a Cas. Necesitaba encontrar a Cas para saber que estaba bien y cómo debían salir de ese circo escalofriante que le ponía los pelos de punta. El rubio bufó y Sam dio un salto pequeño donde estaba, tomo a Gabriel del brazo para salir de ahí a donde fuera que Balthazar no pudiera hallarlos. Esa mirada penetrante empezaba a ponerlo nervioso, se sentía como un adolescente conociendo a los padres de su pura y virgen novia. Irónico, pensó cuando ya sólo podía ver las siluetas alejadas de su hermano y el hermano de Gabriel. Incluso de lejos sentía su mirada analizarlo de pies a cabeza.

Cuando Sam se detuvo al fin los dos ya estaban fuera del edificio, debajo de un frondoso roble que parecía más viejo que la mismísima institución. Sam inhaló profundamente casi sin aire, incómodo con todo su alrededor, mas a la vez completamente familiarizado con todo ese entorno estudiantil y educativo. Le traía demasiados recuerdos de sus días en Stanford antes de que toda su vida se fuera, literalmente, al infierno. Esos momentos donde se la pasaba prácticamente todo el tiempo estudiando, forjándose un futuro y una carrera con sus propios meritos, alejado de su familia y del negocio familiar. Distanciado de toda esa mierda que ahora tenía como vida y que cada vez acababa más con él y su hermano. ¿Y si terminaban quedándose ahí para siempre? ¿Y si no había salida? ¿Y si esa era su recompensa después de todo lo que habían hecho por el mundo sin pedir nada a cambio? ¿Y si esa era la forma que tenía Dios de decir que habían hecho suficiente y que les tocaba descansar?

-¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó de pronto Gabriel. Había olvidado por completo que en su huida termino arrastrándolo con él. El ángel no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo teniendo a Sam a solas con él y pegado a su cuerpo, además de sentir como su mano era capaz de rodear por completo su brazo.

El Winchester soltó a Gabriel sin mediarlo demasiado, el hecho de tocarlo hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran sin querer. Se sentía como ese niño que no sabía hablar con las mujeres y acababa tartamudeando como un imbécil frente a ellas otra vez. Gabriel lo miro arqueando una de sus cejar, admitiendo internamente que aquel rubor le fascinaba y le parecía jodidamente tierno. El Trickster sonrió, acercándose más al hombre tan alto que tenía a sólo unos pasos de distancia. Colocó despacio una mano sobre el pecho tan ancho de Sam y comenzó a dibujar círculos pequeños sobre él. Admirando como el pulso del Winchester saltaba por su cercanía y como su respiración se agitaba con sólo sentir el roce de sus dedos a través de la tela.

-Gabriel… no es momento para eso –dijo Sam sin creérselo. Le encantaba sentir como Gabriel lo tocaba, le encantaba sentir su calor atravesarle la piel hasta lo más profundo. Le encantaba todo lo que tenía para darle, y nunca le parecía suficiente, siempre quería más. Siempre _necesitaba_ más.

-¿Por qué, Sammy? –Susurro el rubio mirándolo a los ojos, usando un tono aterciopelado que podría hacer sucumbir al más firme de los hombres sobre la tierra. Sam se estremeció, tragando duro al escuchar ese apodo infantil ser pronunciado con tanto erotismo y placer. Mierda, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué le hacía Gabriel?

-Porque… porque… -mascullo Sam sin apartar sus ojos de los orbes dorados del arcángel. Admirando lo brillante de sus pupilas y la perfección de su sonrisa entre burlo y cálida. Quería rodearlo entre sus brazos y nunca más soltarlo. ¿Podía hacerlo, verdad? En ese lugar eran más que amigos y estaba seguro que nadie los miraría raro si Sam decidía tomar los labios de Gabriel para devorarlos por completo. No sería raro. Claro que no…

Iba a hacerlo, iba a inclinarse para probar de una vez esos labios y calmar el deseo que le quemaba las entrañas cada vez que Gabriel aparecía en su camino, estaba tan cerca que sentía el tibio aliento del más bajo acariciarle el rostro, ya no faltaba nada, ya nada… cuando todo se arruino y alguna cosa golpeo su espalda haciéndolo tambalear hacía delante confundido, arropando en su pecho a Gabriel sin ser consciente de ello.

-¿Qué diablos…? –susurró, girando su cuello para qué y quién lo había agredido.

-¡Hey, Sam! –Gritó alguien a lo lejos sacudiendo una de sus manos-. ¡Tenemos que entrenar! ¡Apúrate o el entrenador nos pondrá a hacer lagartijas otra vez! –el muchacho que dejaba de agitar su mano para salir corriendo a otro grupo de chicos vestidos de la misma manera.

-¿Entrenador? –Dijo Sam mirando el balón de futbol que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo esperando que las enormes manos de Sam se dignaran a levantarlo-. ¿Soy jugador de futbol americano? Debe ser un chiste.

-No, a mí me parece razonable… de dos zancadas puedes cruzar el campo entero, Sam –respondió Gabriel sin moverse, permaneciendo con sus ojos fijos en el pecho de Sam, su olor –a desodorante, cuero y leña- empezaba volverlo loco. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos tratando de calmar ese pequeño deseo de probar la piel del cazador. No era momento, Sam tenía razón, necesitaban salir de ahí y recuperar sus poderes de una vez. Se sentía indefenso e inútil sin ellos. Iba a matar al bastardo que se atrevía a jugar con el gran Trickster.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo Sam como respuesta, dándose cuenta apenas de lo inapropiadamente cerca que estaba del arcángel, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, percibiendo descuidadamente como Gabriel volvía a respirar, destensando su espalda como si antes hubiera estado al borde de un ataque nervioso. Probablemente fuera sólo su imaginación… seguramente. Sam miro al grupo de chicos que parecían estar esperándolo para comenzar a jugar sin saber si debía o no seguirles el juego. Toda aquella experiencia deportiva era parte del mundo escolar al que se había acostumbrado tantos años atrás, pero ahora le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Ellos necesitaban salir de ahí y encontrar al bicho que los tenía ahí atrapados, no podía perder su tiempo con tontería como esas.

-Qué encantadores son los jugadores, ¿no, Sammy? Todos tan… atléticos –mintió Gabriel, percibía las dudas de Sam y la ansiedad que le causaba el querer salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Dios, a nadie le caía mal el relajarse un poco o distraer su mente de los problemas. Además, se moría por ver al pequeño Sammy ataviado con esos pantalones tan ajustados que usaban los jugadores, cabía destacar que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó el Winchester sorprendido. ¿A Gabriel le gustaba el futbol? Vaya, eso era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba para nada. Volvió su mirada a los jugadores una vez más, sopesando detenidamente si debía acercarse o no… es decir, quizás fuera divertido… entretenido… y Gabriel dejaría de mirarlos de esa forma que no le daba buena espina a Sam.

¿Qué iba a perder si lo intentaba?

Dean había dado algunas vueltas por todo el edificio por al menos unos veinte minutos. Balthazar le dijo amablemente que quería saber dónde estaba su hermano y que si no llegaba a la siguiente clase Dean iba a conocerlo enojado. Claro, eso no logró intimidar para nada al cazador, mucho menos esa mirada tan intensa e intimidante que el otro le había dedicado efusivamente cuando Dean trato de mandarlo al diablo una vez más. Al final se dedico a buscar a Castiel por todo el edificio. Al fin y al cabo era lo que quería hacer desde que salió de la oficina del director Singer… sonaba aún más chistoso dentro de su mente. ¿Quién habría hecho todo eso? ¿Qué bicho podría estar desperdiciando su tiempo viéndolos correr en círculos una y otra vez? Estaba claro que no era Gabriel, aunque no se lo creía para nada, así que demás opciones quedaban abiertas. Al menos unas noventa y nueve teorías más. ¿Qué tenían todos con los mundos paralelos? ¿No se cansaban de jugar con él y su hermano? Hijos de puta, ¿qué no tenían vacaciones?

Torció a la izquierda en un pasillo mirando el techo, pensante y meditabundo, dejando que sus piernas se guiaran por sí solas y lo llevaran a donde quisieran ir. Sentía como si ya conociera el lugar, pero realmente no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba. Todo estaba tan callado y pacifico, tan quieto y normal… sin bichos o demonios que cazar. Era un ambiente completamente nuevo para Dean, tan apacible, un ambiente al que no estaba acostumbrado y no quería estarlo. Ése no era su mundo, no era su vida y tampoco su realidad, él no quería una vida normal. Sí, estaba cansado de toda la mierda que tenía en su vida como cazador, estaba harto de todas esas cosas que ponían precio por su cabeza y la de su hermano, pero una vida donde sólo era un ser humano más, uno que acabaría en un trabajo aburrido y común esperando su jubilación para morir de viejo en su cama. No… no era para él. No lo necesitaba, él estaba cómodo sabiendo que a pesar de todo lo que sufrían y todo lo que sacrificaban podían salvar a algunas personas de criaturas crueles que descargaban su ira con inocentes.

Escucho algunos ruidos a lo lejos, bastante bajos. Gimoteos, el chillido de las suelas de los zapatos restregarse contra el suelo encerado, la fricción de la ropa al ser tirada violentamente y después un par de golpes. Algo andaba mal.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo a donde provenía el ruido que comenzaba a ser más fuerte y mucho más violento. Al cruzar un pasillo que se extendía frente a él vio en un rincón dos anchas espaldas y dos enormes sujetos apretujados en el rincón ocultado algo… o alguien. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo? Ambos sujetos se empujaban y parecían estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo mientras hostigaban a una pobre víctima contra la pared. Dean apretó la quijada furioso: justo por eso odiaba la escuela. Los matones lo ponían furioso y le traían recuerdos de esos imbéciles que se desvivían molestando a su hermano por ser el chico nuevo del lugar. Odiaba a los bravucones más que a los demonios –que no eran nada más que bravucones sobrenaturales- porque solían ser más crueles que el mismo Lucifer cuando se trataba de su propia diversión.

No lo pensó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba caminando hasta esos bastardos para alejarlos del pobre chico que parecía estar completamente deshecho. Tomo los hombros de aquellos dos idiotas y ejerció toda su fuerza para tirar de ella y alejarlos al menos un metro de él y el pobre chico que dejaba caer su cuerpo al suelo como un peso muerto. Se veía agotado y apenas podía respirar, menos mal que sólo tenía un par de rasguños, no parecía ser nada demasiado grave.

-Winchester –dijo uno de los gigantes con chaqueta de piel de algún equipo deportivo y el cabello negro demasiado corto.

-¿Qué se supone que están pensado al hacer esto, idiotas? –Respondió agresivamente Dean, tratando de calmar la ira que subía por su estómago hasta su boca.

-Pasando el rato, ¿no es obvio? –respondió el otro mono sonriendo con sincera diversión, la sangre de Dean se heló y su sentido común le decía a gritos que le partiera la cara al imbécil que tenía enfrente-. Además, a tu novia le encanta que la traten rudo, ¿no, princesa?

-¿Novia? –murmuro Dean frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué novia? Se supone que en esa realidad el estaba saliendo con Castiel, no su Castiel, pero sí Castiel. Se giro despacio, viendo como el chico antes en el suelo se levantaba con dificultad, sosteniéndose de la pared como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

Ambos se reconocieron tan pronto sus ojos se encontraron. Ahora definitivamente la ira acabo con cualquier rastro de sentido común dentro de la cabeza de Dean.

-¿Dean?

-¿Castiel?

El cazador analizo la imagen que Castiel le ofrecía de su magullado cuerpo. Su cabello estaba alborotado, la camisa que llevaba estaba arrugada y rota en algunas partes y su rostro, por Dios, estaba algo rojo y arañado en algunas partes. Incluso su labio estaba sangrando levemente. Los ojos azules de Castiel se veían cristalinos y el cuerpo le temblaba levemente, se veía asustado. Acorralado por un par de imbéciles que creían tener el derecho de decidir quién valía la pena y quién no. La ira asesina dentro de Dean sencillamente exploto. No pudo contenerse cuando sus ojos volvieron a observar esas pedantes y engreídas sonrisas en los asquerosos labios de aquellos mastodontes. Su rabia comenzó a desbordarse por todo su cuerpo, la sentía arremolinarse dentro de su estómago para concentrarse y volverse cada vez mayor.

Nadie podía tocar a Castiel, nadie podía siquiera atreverse a pensar en ponerle un dedo encima. Iban a pagársela, cada uno de los golpes que pudiera apreciar en el cuerpo de Cas y a cobrárselos al doble. Oh, como iba a disfrutar el romperles cada una de las costillas a esos imbéciles.

-¿Qué pasa Winchester? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? –preguntó el chico de cabello negro.

-Mira, que tierno, la mariposa Winchester va a golpearnos porque le rompimos una uña a su princesa. ¿No son tiernos, Stan? –agregó el otro riendo a carcajadas, disfrutando de su propio chiste. El supuesto Stan le siguió el juego y rió también escandalosamente, aumentando las ganas de homicidas dentro de Dean.

-Van a lamentarlo… hijos de puta –concluyó Dean acercándose a los dos mastodontes con paso firme y los nudillos quemándole para ser usados.

-Dean… ¡Dean!

La voz de Castiel fue apagándose tras el primer puñetazo que recibió el rostro del idiota de sonrisa engreída y perversa. Dean no se detuvo, no cuando le pedían clemencia o cuando lograban golpearlo de alguna forma. Eso no era nada, esos chicos no eran nada. Él había estado en el infierno, se había enfrentado a un sinfín de demonios y ángeles, se había enfrentado al mismísimo Lucifer. Ellos se lo habían buscado, además, Dean sólo les estaba dando una probada de su propia medicina.

Nadie se metía con su familia.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! –gritó una voz masculina de pronto, furiosa y potente, haciendo temblar todo el lugar. El tiempo se detuvo y Dean sólo pudo pensar una sola cosa además de la ira que le recorría por las venas al pensar que las sucias manos de esos sujetos pudieron estar encima del cuerpo de su ángel protector.

Sólo podía pensar en una cosa, sólo una: nadie se metía con Cas y salía ileso.

* * *

¿REVIWES?


End file.
